


What’s Gonna Happen

by Chichikk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Kind of OOC? Idk, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter parker has a nervous breakdown, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony doesnt understand genz humor and is heccin frightened, peter parker has ADHD and anxiety FIGHT ME, peter thinks its funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichikk/pseuds/Chichikk
Summary: Peter is stressed out to hell and back about his future and it boils over into a rant during a lab day at Tony’s.(title and fic in general based off“What’s Gonna Happen” from Tootsie the musical)





	What’s Gonna Happen

The table was shaking.

Tony could hear the tools on it shifting, some coming close to falling off the edge before he looked over to peter, who had a tense expression on his face, eyebrows furrowed. “You okay, kid?” He spoke up, seemingly snapping the teenager out of his seeming daze of worry. The shaking of his leg stopped, the tools ceasing their movements across the table. “Oh, uh— I’m good- _perfect._” seeming to sense the sarcasm in his own tone of voice, he gave two thumbs up to his mentor, smiling wide. 

Tony sighed, pushing away from the table and turning to face peter, who seemed to be shaking like a pot about to boil over. “Yeah, no. What’s going on? You’re in, what? High school? Is it a ‘mean girls’ situation or something?”  
Yeah, it probably wasn’t the best time to pretend he doesn’t know anything about this kid- with the way peter leaned back in his chair, leg bouncing twice as much as before, jaw clenched in a forced smile, eyes wide as if he’s about to scream from stress. “Look, pete, I can tell you’re stressed about _something_, so what is it?” 

He thinks the kid is about to walk out on him when he stands abruptly, pushing his seat away from him, shoulders tense as he speaks, a stressed smile on his face still. “It’s a lot of shit, Mr.stark, but isn’t that normal? Like, when don’t I fail like this, huh? I _KNOW_ how this always goes- I show up to an interview about getting into a college I _REALLY_ wanna get into, but I didn’t eat breakfast, so i’m nauseous in the waiting room surrounded by people who are talented and infinitely more qualified and deserving of a position at a school like that—“ he gulped in a breath, continuing to pace around the lab, gesturing wildly as Tony only sat back and watched in surprise. “They call me in and I _KNOW_ they can hear my stomach growling because I was too stupid to pick up at least a GRANOLA BAR or some shit—“ peter was unraveling, seemingly not noticing how he was walking up the wall and onto the ceiling. “I mean, lets just HOPE they believe I’m smart at the very least, but not smart enough, huh? OBVIOUSLY NOT CAUSE IT KEEPS HAPPENING! “You’ll get it next time” WILL I?! CAUSE IT SEEMS LIKE I KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN EVERY TIME! And, YEAH! I _could_ say i’m an intern at Stark industries but if i do that, then is it even _me_ getting in, or is it Tony stark’s _intern_? It NEVER doesn’t happen-“__

_ _“Pete-“_ _

_ _“IT NEVER DOESN’T HAPPEN!”_ _

_ _“PETER!” Tony yelled, and the kid’s face went blank, exhaustion in his face as he stood on the ceiling before up and falling to the floor unceremoniously, the kid not even bothering to catch himself.  
“I’m doomed to a lifetime of self loathing and waiting tables.” Peter mumbled from the ground. _ _

_ _Tony sighed, kneeling down next to peter. Was this how rhody and pepper felt whenever _he_ would have a nervous breakdown? He sighed, walking across the room, grabbing a blanket and putting it over peter. _ _

_ _“Finally, I’m being treated like the corpse i wanna be.”_ _

_ _Tony flinched- he’d never get used to peter’s sense of humor. _ _

_ _“No- this is a comfort blanket.”_ _

_ _“Mr.stark, although i am very warm, I still desire the not alive.”_ _

_ _Tony groaned “christ, what the fuck-“_ _

_ _He could hear a small chuckle from under the blanket. “I crave the perishing, mr.stark.”_ _

_ _Tony picked peter up off the floor, grumbling about ‘kids these days’ as peter laughed quietly._ _

_ _“I’m sorry...y’know, for making you feel like some sort of second thought.” _ _

_ _The laughing from peter stopped._ _

_ _“It’s…not your fault, Mr.st-“_ _

_ _“Nah, kid, it is. You’re smart, kind, and strong as all hell- you are NOT some sort of after thought- you’ve been working incredibly hard before you EVER met me- and if the people at those colleges cant see that? Fuck ‘em”_ _

_ _“....thanks, Tony.”_ _


End file.
